The present invention relates to a geared fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for an automotive seat, having a first internal geared wheel, a pinion which is driven by an eccentric and meshes with the first internal geared wheel, and a second internal geared wheel in which the pinion meshes.
In the case of a geared fitting of the type that is described immediately above and that is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,217, the pinion is driven by a multipart eccentric which is arranged in the interior of the geared fitting and is secured axially by the internal geared wheels. The internal geared wheels are secured axially by means of a ring which clamps the two round internal geared wheels together on their outer circumference. In order to fasten the geared fitting to the seat structure, projections are formed on the internal geared wheels.